Diary of the gamer
by SapphireCrimsonSora
Summary: This is the Megaman X and Ninjago crossover. In the future, the people can play the video games in real life by using Video Game Helmet(VGH). Tyro meets all of her favorite characters in her awesome life. Suddenly, there's unknown virus that destroying people's dreams. Tyro, Kyohei, the maverick hunters and ninjas will stop the virus and find the mastermind of disaster.
1. Mission 1 - Start

Yo, dudes! I'm Tyronica Juliet "Jenny" Bridgette and I'm a gorilla. JUST KIDDING! Okay, I'm a Filipino and very weird girl with pimples, short, straight, black hair and wearing eyeglasses. May papakita sa'yo ang aking diary. (I will show you my diary.) This is a top secret, Okay. I have my Tagalong to English translation. It's about a journey of my marvelous adventure and also like my favorite tagalong, romantic- comedy novel, Diary Ng Panget (Ugly's Diary).

Dear diary,

The story begins here...

She calls me baby

Then she won't call me

Says she adores me

And then ignores me

(Jenny, what's the problem?)

She keeps her distance

And sits on fences

Puts up resistance

And builds defenses

(Jenny, what's the problem?)

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!JENNY! NEXT SONG AY "JENNY"!(The next song is "Jenny".)" My best friend, Wilhena "Will" Curis shouted.

"HOY! WAG KA SUMIGAW!(Hey! Don't shout at me!)" I hissed because Will is a huge fan of Click Five. Man! What a fan girl T_T! For me, "Jenny" is my favorite song because I'm the boys' problem. I'll tell you later after the concert.

You leave me hanging on the line

Everytime you change your mind

First you say you won't

Then you say you will

You keep me hanging on

And we're not moving on

Or standing still

Jenny, you've got me on my knees

Jenny, it's killing me

After the concert, Will and I went to shopping. Alright! Here's why I like that "Jenny" song. It's not about my name or voice. It's about my childhood friend named Hiroki Kiyagi. He called me "Jenny" because his older sister died by a terrible accident and then, he wants to call me "Jenny" to remember her. So sad... Hiro and I played each other in 4 years ago. I have a crush on him because he was funny, kind and also helps me when I was bullied by my evil classmates. He moved to Japan. I wonder how he is. While he's not here by my side, I decided to scare the bullies and used my devilish skills to make myself peaceful. I hate selfish and foolish boys.

"OH MY GOSH!" I saw with my big eyes that the figure store has Axl action figure. Axl is coming from "Megaman X7" to Megaman Command Mission. I rushed to the figure store.

"Jenny, HINTAY! (WAIT!)" Will yelled. I talked to the cashier. "Sir, how much is that action figure?" I asked.

"It's 1,200 pesos." said the cashier. "I'll take it!" I answered quickly. After I bought it, Will and I were drinking iced coffee at Starbucks.

"Jenny, why are you bought that? It's so expensive." said Will.

"Because I'm an Axl fan. I really, really want to buy this. Megaman X is my favorite game." I replied. True, Hiro and I played Megaman X games since childhood.

"That game is old." Will commented.

"Yeah...but I don't care. I also collected Ninjago lego figures." I said.

"You're so addict of toys." Will smiled.

Will and I finished everything we want at the shopping mall and went home. I lived in a mansion. My parents are very rich because of business. I was their princess. I know myself that I'm ugly with pimples but my momsy and popsy love me. At my bedroom, I grabbed my VGH (Video Game Helmet). VGH is a new technology for playing video games in real life. There's one more, I can work there. I'll put my VGH on my head and lied on my bed. I said the password and ZOOM! I teleported. It's like Sword Art Online. Do you know where am I going?

I arrived at Giga City. Yes, the place that Megaman X lived. By using VGH, you can go any place, any game you want. I worked as a maverick huntress. I was a beginner last two months. Now, I'm also an advance because I defeated many mavericks while I'm bored. If I defeated the mavericks, the game gave me points. The points turned into money in my credit card. Cool, right XD?

"AAAAAAAAHH!"

"Ay Kabayo(horse)?!" I shocked that someone's screaming. The people were screaming because the mavericks were going to attack. I saw a few maverick hunters were fighting the mavericks. Hmph! I should join them. I revealed Elsa, my gunsword's name. I slashed all the mavericks and demolished. There are more mavericks in the way. Suddenly, I was shocked that I saw an orange ninja used his spinjitzu. WHAT THE ORANGE! There's no spinjitzu in Megaman X. Is it a virus or cheat modes?

"Saan galing ang spinjitzu? (Where is that spinjitzu coming from?)" I asked myself but I shook my head to concentrate my fight. The two mysterious unknown mavericks left and heading at the elevator. Did they do this?

"HEY!STOP RIGHT THERE!" I shouted and ran to follow them. It's too late. The elevator closed and going down. If the elevator goes down, I'll go down the stairs.

Oh yeah! I forgot to say something. My profile is a red-haired girl with orange layers and dark blue armor. My username is Tyro Nightshade.

Dear Diary,

I went to Giga City by using the VGH. There's a fruit ninja used spinjitzu. Is there a combination of Megaman X and Ninjago? Well, I like both of them.

Jenny

P.S.

Yeah! My wish came true. Sana may fan fiction na ito. (I wish there's a fan fiction about this.)


	2. Mission 2 - Combination

At the parking lot, I saw two criminal mavericks and hid at the pole so that they didn't notice me. I wasn't sure it's them that cause trouble. Let's see.

"Heehee! The mavericks are on the control." said the maverick with a mechanical bat wings.

The maverick with a scorpion tail was holding a bomb and said, "Yeah! Let's leave them and put a bomb here."

I was shocked that these #$holes are insane. This is so fatal and destructive. I had no choice and revealed my Renesmee and Shinku, my two guns. Well, I have names of my gunsword, guns and fan. My fan's name is Fannaly. Enough with the chit chat. Time for action!

"FREEZE!" I pointed at the mavericks with my girl. The mavericks saw me with a smirk. Let me guess, they think they saw a pretty girl.

"Oh! It's just a lonely girl. Glad it's not X, Zero nor Axl. Right, Scorpio?" said the batty maverick. By the way, X, Zero and Axl were busy. Since I was training becoming a maverick hunter, I asked Commander Signas, the commander of the M.H. He said that if I'm become an advance hunter, he will tell me.

"True… Let's kill her, Mecha Bat." Scorpio commented. His tail was pointy ready. I rather ignore the tail because all scorpions have poison.

Mecha Bat speed on to strike me but I dodged it. Phew! That was close but he's so fast. Scorpio is going to sting me with his tail and then, I used my fan as a protective shield. Scorpio's attacks won't affect me. Wait! Where's bad Batman?

"Haha! Got you now!" Mecha Bat was at farther behind me. He's going to strike me with his blade wings.

"$# $!" I was fighting the bug and the bat. Two bad guys and one maverick huntress.

"NINJAAAAAGOOOO!" I heard that the man shouted. It was the orange ninja. He used his spinjitzu to attack Mecha Bat and made the maverick dizzy. I slashed Scropio. Mecha Bat got dizzy and Scropio injured. The orange ninja stopped his spinjitzu and looked at me with his orange eyes. Hmm… his eyes and hair are orange. That's why he's the orange ninja and my underwear is falling because his handsome face.

"Yo! You shouldn't do this alone. Let's team up!" he requested.

"Huh! Why? We're from different dimension." I asked him. I don't know it's illegal.

"It's okay. Let's find out together." the orange ninja replied and raised his right hand. I held his hand. We teamed up. He's on my party list. We fought the mavericks together. The orange ninja attacked Mecha Bat and I fought Scropio. The mavericks became weaker.

"Damn you!" Mecha Bat hissed.

"I guess good guys won." the orange ninja smiled and used his elemental charge.

"You're right." I commented and get ready to slash. "KUIARATAMERU (repent)!" I shouted and slashed Scropio. "IRON PUNCH!" the orange ninja ultimately punched Mecha Bat. The two mavericks defeated and destroyed. The screen shown up. I got 2000 points and 5 healing potions. That's over. Now, I'm going to ask the fruit ninja.

"Ang galing mo! (You're great!)" the orange ninja smiled. Huh! He can speak Tagalog.

"Thanks but I have a question. How can you have a spinjitzu? Are you from Ninjago?" I asked, thoughtfully.

"Yes, I learned it from Ninjago game but about going to the dimensions, I can't do that. The virus cracked the VGH and the commander said that you're the only one will help us." he answered. What! Me?!

"Eh?!" I replied that.

"Um… We should talk to Commander Signas. This is Megaman X game, right? My name is Kyohei December." said Kyohei the orange ninja.

"Tyro Nightshade… Just call me "Tyro". Nice to meet you." I introduced myself.

We arrived at the Maverick Hunters Headquarters. All the players are from the other games and felt confuse. What's going on? They're here because the virus was hacking to the game systems.

"Tyro, you're here just in time!"said Alia, the navigator and X's girlfriend.

"Oh! Nice to see you, Alia. Did Commander Signas call me?" I asked.

"Yes, he said he needs you. By the way, congrats!" Alia smiled. O_O

"Alia, Kyohei and I were just met. We're not love birds." I replied. Is that why Alia congratulated me?

"Hey!" Kyohei hissed at me. Alia giggled. Haha! I'm funny.

"Heehee! No, silly. You promoted. You're became an advance maverick huntress." she said. Oh! I'm hjsdhflwehfiewuyfoewhfewhfierfhdskjfh WA! My eyes got bigger because I got surprised. I checked at my menu screen and OH MY GOLLY! ALIA WAS RIGHT. I'M AN ADVANCE MAVERICK HUNTRESS NOW!

"Awesome! You leveled up. Me too." Kyohei is happy because he's on the master level. Wait a minute! Kahit mainit(Even hot)! So, the two dummy heads were the bosses. Kyohei and I exterminated them. Whoa!

"I know you two surprised but you need to talk to Commander Signas right away." said Alia.

"Oh yeah! Let's go." I replied.

At the commander's office, I met Commander Signas. He talked to SENSEI GAMADON! This is more awkward than I though. Commander Signas saw me and smiled.

"Welcome back, Tyro." Commander Signas greeted me.

"Hello, Commander! Hello, Sensei Gamadon!" I greeted them.

"It was nice to meet you. Kyohei, you mastered the spinjitzu." said Sensei Gamadon.

"Yes, Sensei. Is Zane alright?" Kyohei asked and worried. Zane Julien, the ninja of ice is here. MY CHOCOLATE ICE CREAM! What happened to him? I don't want to see him hurt. Someone came in. We saw Zane in an injured arm.

"I'm alright, Kyohei. It's just a little aggrieved." Zane smiled.

"Um…Hi, Zane! I'm Tyro Nightshade. What happened to your arm?" I asked. I'm technically a huge fan of Ninjago and Zane is my crush. All the fangirls were very crazy about him, even Will. According to Ninjago: Rebooted, Zane has a love interest, P.I.X.A.L. In fact, Will wants a suicide. I remembered I slapped her and said 'You're making a pathetic suicide. Zane is not real in this reality. He's a fictional character. You need to love a real person. If the real person loves you, you can love him back. I don't want to lose you…I love you.' That is my memory.

"I got hurt by the evil nindroid but he's too distinct… Tyro?" Zane wondered and looked at my eyes. I got blushed. Maybe he saw me because I was thinking about my memory.

"Oh! I understand that. So… Um…Shall we go to the meeting?" I asked.

Commander Signas, Alia, Sensei Gamadon, Zane, Kyohei and I were in the meeting room. We sat on the chairs. Alia will do the report.

"According to the analyze, the virus broke the human world's system and mixed up from the other dimensions. The citizens from the human world were complicate because they got the right key but entered a wrong door. The virus is called "error". The error makes the game ruins and add more damage in the dimension." she said.

"So, who made this error?" Commander Signas asked.

"I don't know. We didn't know who did this." Alia replied.

"The error was created by evil hands from the enemy." Sensei Garmadon commented.

"If Evil Wu spreads sneezes, I think that's an error." Kyohei gave a joke.

"Don't say very rude things to Sensei Wu. He's our master and didn't do anything." Zane hissed. Oh, Zane! You're handsome when you smile than angry.

"Speak of jokes! We need X Zero and Axl. Commander, where are they? You promised me that if I became an advance Maverick Huntress, you need to answer that." I said.

"Oh yeah! They are the heroes of Giga City. Where are they anyway?" Kyohei asked and brushed his orange hair.

Commander Signas sighed and began to response. "Alright… X is missing from the old campaign. Zero went there to find him but he got disappeared. Axl left without a word. I was thinking that finding X and Zero might be a dangerous mission."

"Eh! X and Zero were missing and Axl left. Where is Axl going?" I asked and I really want to see Axl.

"He's at the Deep Forest." Commander Signas answered.

"Is Axl going to be Tarzan?" I asked awkwardly. Kyohei laughed so hard. Commander Signas chuckled.

"Nope, he works there if X and Zero came back. The Deep Forest changed into a city with trees but only a few maverick hunters will protect the city. I really need him. You and Kyohei will became partners and find the three maverick hunters." Commander Signas answered. Me and the fruit ninja? Why?

"Why us?" Kyohei asked.

"You two are the only advance players and the error can't give a virus. Your connections are too strong. Maybe you can do it." Sensei Garmadon replied.

"Same as him. Will you agree this mission?" Commander Signas asked to me and Kyohei.

"The agreement is approval. What about you, partner?" Kyohei asked with a smile and cowboy accent.

"O sige!(Oh Okay!) I want to see the maverick hunters." I said.

"If you two agreed, I should come too." said Zane.

"But Zane, your arm?" I was worried, as well as Kyohei.

"I'll be fine. My father will fix me." Zane smiled.

"Then it's official. Tomorrow, your first assignment is to go to the Deep Forest and bring Axl back here. Are we clear?" Commander Signas commanded.

"Yes! Sir! Yes!" Knyohei acted like a soldier but he got a wrong answer.

"Kyo, it supposes to be "Sir! Yes! Sir!" You're a dummy." I laughed.

After the meeting, Kyohei and I fought a lot of baddies in Giga City and Ninjago City. We got tired and went home. I was going to log out but Kyohei stopped me.

"Tyro, Ano oras ka babalik dito? (What time are you going back here?)" he asked.

"I'll be back at the morning. Don't worry, tomorrow is Saturday. We can spend our time at the mission." I answered.

"Okay. See ya later, Tyro." Kyohei waved his hand. We logged out and back to reality.

At dinner time, I was eating pizza with my parents. The news turns on.

"For this news, the VGH system spreaded a virus to their VGHs. The scientists and technicians said that they didn't know where's the virus coming from and required to find the vaccine. Let's find out soon."

"They have virus because they were so addict with it." my dad commented.

"Jenny is your VGH has a virus?" my mom asked.

"No, I logged in and nothing bad will happen." I answered.

"Well, you should more careful." said my mom.

I finished eating dinner, washed myself and wore my pajamas. I'm straight to bed.

Dear Diary,

I met Kyohei December the "orange" ninja and became my partner. It reminds me of my childhood friend. Hiro's birthday is December 5. I'm an advance M.H. Excited ako na nagpunta sa lugar ni Axl.(I'm excited to go Axl's place.) I want to take a picture of him and also Zane.

NYAAAAAA! I'M COMING FOR YOU, AXL!

Jenny


End file.
